Destino
by Hope-21
Summary: Que pasaria si el destino nos justa...que pasaria si este mismo nos quiere separar y que pasaria si decides quedarte a mi lado
1. Chapter 1

Era como un día cualquiera para la vida de Sakura Ishida..con apenas 17 años de edad aun en preparatoria , ya tenia una vida echa…era modelo a su corta edad…sus padres eran dueño de una de las empresas mas importante del Japón, pero le daban poca importancia a las cosas que ella hiciera salvo cuando había alguna fiesta que tenian que aparentar la familia que tenia que ser entre comillas….ella vivia en la casa de sus padres la cual estaba en su parte vacia salvo de los sirvientes que habian ahí para la limpieza y manutención de la casa…. Se levanto como de costumbre y bajo a tomar desayuno a la cocina porque no queria tomarlo sola en ese gran comedor donde solo podia sentirse la brisa del viento entrar..

bueno dias srta. Sakura-le dijo misa la cocinera de la casa

bueno dias misa-se sento- hoy no vendre a almorzar tengo entrenamiento en el cual de arqueria hasta las 4 asi que comere algo por ahí

entendido-le dijo misa

voy saliendo..nos vemos mas tarde- le sonrio

Salio como de costumbre, siendo llevada por el chofer de la casa hasta la escuela…claro tenia que aprovechar al maximo era su ultimo año en la preparatoria…le gustaba mucho la arqueria por su abuelo materno el cual tambien lo practicaba en su juventud y por lo tanto heredo su arco el cual apreciaba mucho…el auto se paro y bajo de el y se despidio del chofer y entro a la escuela para comenzar las clases para luego ir a la club y seguir practicando con su equipo

No muy lejos de ahí un muchacho de cabellos negros miraba el paisaje..miro su reloj eran casi las 9 de la mañana..el era Takasato Kaname..luego de haber vuelto hace casi 5 años del otro mundo sin un recuerdo alguno..tenia 20 años y era estudiante de arte en la universidad….aun dibujaba las cosas que vagamente recordaba desde su desaparición….

Kaname-lo llamo una voz

Pense que no vendrías Hikari-se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente

Lo siento tuve un contrata tiempo..es verdad mama me dijo que vinieras a cenar hoy-mientras ella lo abrazo..Ella era Hikari Shibata…de cabellos negros..ojos color miel..ambos se conocieron en la escuela , ella era la unica que no le tenia miedo y siempre le había el habla aunque el era cortante con sus palabras..ella seguia insistiendo en el…..

Flas Back

shibata no te cansas de seguirme..una chica popular como tu no deberias estar con alguien como yo?

Es simple…. Me gusta Kaname-le sonrio

En verdad que no te entiendo….

No al contrario yo quiero entenderte y conocerte…

Ambos salieron y llegaron a un pequeño café para poder charlar …..

entonces el fin de semana podremos ir?-pregunto ella

si te lo prometi..ademas seria bueno para mi ya que tengo que dibujar algo nuevo para el proyecto que tengo en mente-dijo el

esta dicho..iremos de paseo a Kyoto….que emocion Kaname iremos de viaje los dos solos *o*

si sera la primera vez que salgamos solo y que tus padres confian en mi

mis padres te aprecian mucho-le sonrio..hoy mama hara tofu porque sabe que te gusta-le dijo ella

que bueno-le sonrio-mejor pedido algo para luego ir a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro viaje

Reino de En

Rokuta iras de nuevo a Horai de nuevo?

Si tengo que tratar de sentir a Taiki….. se lo prometí a la Sra. Yokuyo

Por favor cuídate , si te pasara algo el reino se preocuparia y yo también

Lo se , sere cuidadoso…ademas también rengo curiosidad sobre sus costumbres

Es natural tu curiosidad debido que eres un taika igual que yo-se paro-bueno me ire por ahí a caminar

Espero que no te vuelvas a escapar del palacio porque por culpa tuya también llevo la reprimenda de los consejeros =S!

Esta bien…. Salio de sus aposentos y comenzó a caminar hasta que llego al estanque …comenzo a pensar en donde comenzaria a buscar al kirin negro perdido..se cuestionaba a si mismo si habría crecido , era obvio también estaba preocupado si seguia en la misma casa cuando lo ubico por primera vez..esos pensamientos lo rondaban pero sabia que tenia que tener la mente fria y cuando llegara a Japon ubicar a Taiki…ya que desde que el desaparecio no ha vuelto crecer ni un fruto en el arbol paara un nuevo Kirin…pero antes quería ir a Kokai a visitar al pequeño kirin que habia nacido..

Continuara

Este es mi primer fic..espero que les guste ..tengo muchas ideas para este fic..ojala me dejen mensajitos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Monte Ho

El pequeño kirin del reino de En en su forma se dirigía al monte junto a su Niokay y shirei pata conocer al recién nacido kirin de Kou el cual después de casi 5 años renació del árbol junto a su Shirei….

Enki- se le acerco una de las sacerdotisas- que bueno verlo por aquí

Vine a ver a ….

Que bueno , el ahora esta en el jardin , a pesar que aun es pequeño ya tiene 3 shirei y su Niokay

Seguro que Keiki tuvo que ver algo con eso-le pregunto

Asi es el príncipe vino y le enseño a controlar sus poderes..asi como lo hizo cuando Taiki estuvo aquí.

Es verdad debo ir a Horai a buscar a Taiki , aunque últimamente se me ha hecho dicificil poder encontrarlo

Usted crea que el este contaminado de estar tanto tiempo en Horai-le dijo con preocupación

Espero que no…llegaron a un jardín muy hermoso con flores de diversos colores..ahi estaba el pequeño Kirin con su Nyokai y sus 2 shirei .

Kou-taijo – le dijo la sacerdotisa

Misu- san- se levanto el pequeño kirin de ojos verdes , melena rubia y aun en su forma de kirin…

Señor le quiero presenta a alguien , el es Enki es el Kirin del reino de En que ha venido a visitarlo

Gusto en conocerte Kou…son enki

Mucho gusto en conocerlo-se acerco a el- misu-san porque el no es como yo?

No se preocupe , con el tiempo suted tomara su forma humana- le dijo Enki

Waaaaaaaa eso es mucho pero si aun es muy pequeño

Rio - enki tiene mas de 500 años –le sonrio

En verdad tienes 500 años no lo pareces-mientras comenzó a mirarlo

Dejen de estar mirándome y riendo- dijo algo molesto- es mejor que me valla , Kou es bueno saber que usted esta bien yo debo ir a Horai en este momento- mientras se dio vuelta y camino alzando su mano como despedida.

Horai , que es horai misu-san?

Bueno enki tiene que ir a ese lugar a buscar a Taiki que desapareció hace mucho… por eso aun no crece un nuevo fruto del árbol donde usted nació…

Entiendo , espero que el lo puedo encontrar pronto y poder preguntarle de ese lugar-dijo con inocencia , mientras miraba como se iba Enki , sin saber el destino de el…

Era casi sábado , la semana había pasado rápida y Kaname se encontraba en la estación esperando a Hikari para ir a Kyoto de visita..ambos habían planeado ir a ir para que el pudiera hacer su trabajo de artes y ella conseguir historias para su trabajo , ya que ella estudiaba para ser profesora de jardín inicial…

Kaname- llamo ella- disculpa por tárdame es que me demore porque quería estar segura de que tenia todo para nuestro viaje

No te preocupes , no hace mucho que llegue , nos vamos-mientras tomo su mano-

Esta bien-tomo con fuerza su mano-vamos a Kyoto.

Ambos caminaban hacia el tren , sin saber que aquel viaje cambiaria sus vidas por completo…..


	3. Chapter 3

Era casi de noche y decidió correr un poco..estaba con apenas un pantalón buzo sus zapatillas y una polera con capucha..su rutina de los sábado era correr para fortalecer sus brazos y piernas….mientras Sakura corría estaba pensando que haría luego de dejar la escuela..se paro en seco y comenzó a pensar que seria de ella si no estuviera en este mundo-mientras miraba el cielo-

Habrá un mundo donde yo pueda ser feliz-dijo algo perdida en el cielo raso- espero poder encontrarlo- y siguió corriendo sin parar hasta que llego en el cruce de una calle, comenzó a llover y cruzo la pista , para seguir corriendo y llego a uno de los parques cerca de unos metros de la estación donde decidió tomar algo de la maquina despensadora , escogió su bebida favorita juego ciruelas y comenzó a tomarlo , comenzó a correr un viento muy fuerte , simplemente cayo de rodillas…el viento fuerte aun seguía cuando en un momento este paro en seco….

Pero que demonios paso- su cabello estaba revuelto con algo de hojas , en ese momento pudo ver que algo comenzó a moverse en los arbusto…ella simplemente comenzó a correr , cuando escucho una pequeña voz : Ayúdame- y cayo-….

No muy lejos, dos personas estaban sentadas mirando el cielo, mientras tomaban algo de te….

Este te esta delicioso- dijo Kaname

Si también los panecillos que nos dieron y también la canasta de las frutas-sonrió- creían que estábamos casado

No sería una mala idea – mientras el aun tomaba su te- Hikari miro de reojo su expresión – el que nos casáramos Hikari , aunque primero debemos terminar la universidad y conseguir un empleo

En eso tienes razón- se paro y se sentó a su lado- suena bien ser Hikari Takasato , el la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente : _Te amo Hikari- le dijo-…yo también te amo Kaname – _ambos se quedaron mirando, el estaba feliz de haber encontrado alguien como ella , era su complemento y no permitiría que nadie rompiera ese lazo que ambos han construido a los largo del tiempo…

Ya era de mañana.. el sol había salido desde temprano…. Comenzó a cambiarle los paños de su frente para secar su sudor….

_Flash back_

_Ayudame-mientras cayo, en ese momento su reacción fue ayudar a ese pequeño niño de cabello rubio que sangraba, lo tomo entre sus brazo y lo primero que haría era llevarlo al hospital , pero sabia si lo hacia le harian muchas preguntan y prefirió llevarlo a su casa , sus sirvientes la ayudaron y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones para atenderlo….._

De donde eres pequeño niño- mientras termino de limpiarlo- ni siquiera una identificación tienes- se escucho un golpe-

Disculpe señorita , como sigue el niño

Parece que no tiene fiebre y sobre su corte en la sien y el brazo ya los termine de curan de nuevo..aun no despierta así que tendremos que esperar..Misa –san dile a todos que ninguna palabra de esto a mis padres si ellos se enteran no pararan de molestar, así que por favor hazme ese favor..

Si señorita como usted diga , iré a decirle a todos lo que me acaba de decir- mientras salió del cuarto

Comenzó a pensar que le había causado esas heridas a ese pequeño niño que dormía tranquilamente, lo único quería que deseaba es que el despertara….

Wiiii aquí levantando el tercer cap…sorry x la demora..agradezco de corazón los 2 comentarios :

**Gochi Glay Lover**: Gracias por el comentario =)! Me lei las novelas y los kirin pueden tomar su forma desde muy temprana edad! Y sobre de que Taiki esta contaminado se refiere a lo mucho que a pasado en la Japón y halla olvidado su misión como Kirin.

**Reyna **: Gracias por el comentario. =)! Fuiste la primera!

El próximo espero subirlo pronto..ando muy ocupado con mi trabajo ahora este fin de semana largo escribiré algo mas extenso….


End file.
